A World of Death
by MediocreViolinist
Summary: A cross-over between the SNK universe and characters from Percy Jackson books. Pairing if you squint. This will be a multi-chapter fic, I have a a lot planned for it and it will update regularly. I won't spoil it much, but it will jump between a SNK character's POV and one of the Percy Jackson character's POV. Enjoy, any suggestions are totally welcomed.
1. A Setup of an Eternity

Beyond the safe walls of humanity, there was thought to be no intelligent life. Seeing as the Titans did not show signs of responding when spoke to and, put plainly, just ate people. When the three solid walls stood high in the sky, people felt safe. The titans have never been able to get in, and how could they? The walls were far taller than any Titan.

Until that fateful day, when the gate was smash in much like how a toddler would kick over blocks they had stacked. That day, humanity received a grim reminder of the true fear they lived in, the fear of the Titans. The amount of people wiped out was shell shocking, and the loss of land was catastrophic. The effect it had on humanity would never fade.

Destroyed was the feeling of safety that the people felt. Smashed into rumble, much like their precious wall.

This was 7 years ago.

Now humanity has made a comeback, granted it is small, but it fuels their goals to regain the fallen wall. The fate of humanity rests on the shoulders of a 16-year-old boy who goes by the name, Eren Jaeger. He who can turn into a titan, an odd ability shared by a few others. Little does he know that there is so much more at stake. The plane of existence where we all resign is at risk because of the imbalance.

Like I'd let him screw up the universe.

This is where we come in. Not that we really wanted to be there, but the Gods get antsy when large burdens befall mortals.


	2. In the Hands of a God

The sound of my Stygian Iron sword clashing with a blade made of Celestial Bronze echoes off the empty marble room. Or nearly empty, as a figure dressed in a dark dress and darker cloak hovers in the corner next to a large cage with a woman in a white, Greek toga laying on the floor of it, seemingly amused at the fact we are at each other's throats. In order to keep my head on my shoulders, literally, I lung again towards my opponent, who is highly skilled at combat, and I would know because I have fought at his side many times. Yet, with myself being so angry, his position as a comrade means nothing. Not when he does not trust me, then again, did he ever?

He slams his sword in an attempt to knock my own sword out of my hands. I do not meet his forceful blow with one of equal magnitude; instead, I angle my blade to deflect it, causing the opposing blade to slide off mine.

I quickly back away and hold my weapon up. My opponent is a boy older than I am, with dark hair and sea-green eyes that once a time ago made my heart flutter. His clay bead necklace has six beads on it, each very different from the rest. He raises his weapon in a fashion similar to mine.

Being around him, I feel so angry it is almost irrational. I knew he does not trust me, and I have pretty much gotten over it. I have already decided to try to earn his trust. So why… do I feel so mad?

Suddenly, my head throbs and I can feel a layer of my confusion lift. A spell of sorts? My concentration wavers as I struggle to remember what was happening before we were fighting, but I do not remember much. We are on a quest, but a quest to do what exactly, is what escapes me.

Percy charges forward, bringing down his sword. I put up mine as a lame defense. The blades slide against each other with a metallic grinding noise until the blades lock in place by the hilts of both weapons. I put pressure on my sword to keep his in place. In the reflection of his blade, I see the darkly dressed woman smiling. Her long dark hair unkempt and bags under her eyes, but her eyes themselves are black. I know of her, I know I do.

_Eris_, now I remember. She is the minor goddess of strife, chaos and discord, but still not a force to be trifled with. Her symbol is the golden apple that she used to cause the Trojan War.

"Percy," I spoke calmly, unlocking our swords and quickly moving away before he had time to land a blow. "It's the goddess Eris that's making us fight. She is the goddess of discord; she thrives of fighting and bad blood. Please believe me."

The goddess hovering in the corner stops smiling and intently watches as Percy's face contorts into a grimace, beginning to shake his head.

"We've fought this out. I know you trust me; I understand your reasons for being upset now. I ran away from all of you. I got angry a lot and avoided you because I blamed you for the death of my sister. I didn't tell you that there was another camp. I know you can't forgive me, but trust me here, Percy, when have I ever let you down while fighting by your side?" I lower my sword. "You dragged me on this quest because you wanted to bond, yet here we are fighting over things we've exhausted as topics. We are here to save Melpomene, remember?"

Slowly, Percy stops shaking his head, now nodding, which reassures me, though I doubt I show it. Not that he is looking at me anyways; for he turned to the goddess, holding his sword out prepare to undoubtedly fight her need be.

"Release the Muse of Tragedy." He says simply, which visibly angers the goddess. She hunches forward, arms crossed over her chest. Then suddenly she throws her head back and she lets out a short cackle that echoes all around the room, amplifying it, I am beginning to think that the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz was seriously based off her, though the goddess lacked the green skin and the warts.

"I may consider it if you survive fighting my daughter, Limo-" The goddess Eris was cut off as the large, wooden doors slammed open due to the force of a wind. The wind is cold and causing my beloved jacket to flutter up, sending chills down my spine, as my black t-shirt doesn't protect my back as effectively, and hair to fall into my eyes. "WHO DARES DISTURB ME?"

She chokes on her words as a beautiful goddess, wearing a dark sleeveless dress and her long golden hair tied back in a traditional high ponytail, as the Ancient Greeks wore, walked in. Three teens I recognize stood behind her; the tallest had his arms spread wide, like a cross.

"Hecate." Eris spoke nervously; the goddess of Discord suddenly looked very uncomfortable and in the presence of such a powerful goddess, I became uncomfortable too, seeing as not many demi-gods who meet her survive, my own sister being an exemption. What started as a relatively normal quest is clearing not continuing to be one, as the goddess Hecate is not a good omen. The goddess carries a powerful aura with her, and the Mist that swirls at her feet does not help her seem less intimidating.

"Ah, Eris. Release the demi-gods. I require their assistance and they wouldn't be stupid enough to say no." Hecate continued walking closer, our fellow campers stayed behind, near the door. As she drew nearer, I could see her face was deathly pale and her eyes were black.

"I was in the middle of a dealing with them!" Eris's voice was full of anger and courage as she stated this to the other goddess, the shadows in her cloak growing darker.

"Listen here, you minor goddess. I am older than you are and I would not meddle in events that are far beyond your understanding. Now run along." Hecate waved her hand in a motion of dismal. "Also, release that poor Muse, she's done nothing wrong."

Eris opened her mouth to say something, until Hecate glare and the lesser goddess's mouth disappeared. She then vigorously nodded and left in a swirling mass of darkness and I felt a bitter chill bit through my jacket. I am really glad we didn't have to fight her daughter, or any of her children, her brood is nothing good.

At this point, Leo, Hazel and Jason joined us. I nodded at Jason and he smiled warmly at me, which I didn't return. Instead, I pulled Hazel into a hug, where she poked me in the ribs and demanded I visit Camp Jupiter more often.

Behind us, Hecate's Mist around her floated up in a sphere and turned a dark shade of green. From it, I could only sense death. Never a good sign.

"Now children, pay attention, I have a special quest for you. I am the Goddess of Witchcraft, Crossways and Doorways. Lately, I've been listening closer to the doorways." She waved her hand over the green mass of Mist and voices became audible. A flicker of uncertainly passed over the goddess's face before her face returned to its normal impassive look.

Snippets of conversations are all that I could make sense of from the glowing green death ball, I am sure the others could hear them too.

"Green smoke!" shouted a deep man's voice. He sounded terrified.

"What are we going to do?" A woman's high-pitched squawk came through.

"That monster shouldn't be allowed to…" A man's voice, louder than the rest, spoke. The anger in it was overwhelming.

The goddess sighed and waved her hand over the sphere, the voices died down to a lull. "This doorway in particular has me worried. I am not fond of what I keep hearing."

"You've told us this much so far, but what are you hearing?" Jason asks patiently. I only now notice that he's in casual clothes, which is strange as he is normally wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt, his Camp Jupiter one or his ceremonial priest robes. Instead, he had donned a plain light blue t-shirt with darker jeans to match. I do not normally take too much notice in what people wear, as I wear enough dark colours to rival the goddess of discord.

The goddess frowns and waves her hand over the sphere again. "This."

"Titans! Titans' have entered the city! We're all doomed!" A man's voice rang through the marble hall, speaking with a tremble of fear in his voice.

Titans? That cannot be possible; all the Titans have gone quiet. Considering quite a few of them sided with Kronos. I did not need to speak up as Percy summed up my answer.

"Titans? Where is this from? All the Titans are keeping their heads low, and for a good reason." Percy pointed out.

"Lady Hecate," Hazel begun respectfully, "From where is this a doorway to?"

"A different dimension, my apprentice."

"What can we do to help? Between the five of us, I doubt we can take down multiple Titans. Not without some serious godly help." Jason ran a hand through his hair contemplatively.

"I'm not asking you to kill them, merely report back to me on what's going on and who made it over." Hecate answered back easily.

It sounded misleadingly easy.

"Are you sure you want to send a child from each of the Big Three?" I spoke up for the first time since they arrived, and from the corner of my eye I saw Leo jump.

"No, I'm only sending four of you. I figure we don't need to stray too far from the three per quest rule. One will stay behind to at least know where the others have gone." Hecate answered. "Percy dear, I do believe you have a promise to keep. So you will stay behind. The rest of you, meet by the docks in an hour and I'll open the door to another dimension."

She snapped her fingers, and I felt like my atoms were splitting apart. My breath caught in my throat.

When I started breathing again, I stood in the middle of the training grounds, sword still drawn with my quest mates and Percy, surrounded by some very sweaty campers.


	3. A Deadly Location

I shifted uncomfortably in the saddle as we waited for the Titans in front of the gate to be lead away or killed. My heart feels as if I were choking on it and one would think that after going out so many times beyond the walls the feeling would stop, but that is not the case. Every time I ride over the threshold of our walls I feel fear, for it is likely I will die.

Then there is this feeling of excitement. I yearn to be outside the walls more than I fear the awful death that awaits me. We are not cattle; we do not deserve to be caged and slowly fed to mindless monsters. This is a thought that my best friend shares with me. We _will_ see the outside world, the vast fields of sand, and the body of water that touches the horizon that seemingly does not have a bottom, all of it. Of course, Mikasa would come with us. She is our friend and we love her as she loves us. Our trio would be incomplete without her, and Eren and I would probably die with her gone, though he would hate to admit it.

I quit daydreaming of the wonders beyond the walls and turn my attention to evaluating my squad.

It is mostly comprised of my classmates, being Reiner, Sasha and Jean, who all look different levels of uneasy. Our squad leader is a veteran soldier with the Survey Corps, a man named Dieter. He has light hair, darker than mine though, small eyes and a long face, which is drawn into a very grim expression. He barked our orders at us earlier, saying that we would use the ex-Commander's plan to avoid titans and that our squad is in charge of one of the two supply carts. Jean and Sasha are resting in the back of the cart, our squad leader is steering the horses. Reiner and I flank the cart on horseback.

I was bordering a thought of how Reiner looked almost content, when Commander Zacharius gave a mighty shout of warning.

As much as I respect Commander Mike Zacharius, he is not old Commander Erwin Smith and he knows it. He makes solid decisions, is a good leader and holds the respect of his soldiers, but he struggles with strategy and letting soldiers die. Each death weighs heavily on his heart. Ever since Eren fought Annie and destroyed most of the Stohess District, the blame fell on the shoulders of the Commander.

The sound of chains hitting concrete and a low rumbling signaled that the gates of Trost had begun to rise and when they were high enough the Commander yelled.

"Let the Survey Corps 45th expeditions begin!"

I dug a heel into the side of my horse to keep up with the charge; we had to be quick in case more Titans came. Into the outside we rode, pass destroyed buildings with their fronts torn off or collapsed, old bloodstains, which I did not let my eyes linger long on, and seemingly miscellaneous rubble, crushed and weathered to the point where it was impossible to tell if it was road or home.

From what I could tell from the supplies we carried and rumours among the soldiers, the goal of our expedition was absolutely insane, or at least in my mind. The Commander Zacharius, who I have determined is most definitely in contact with Erwin and agreed to be his puppet, wants to have an outpost outside the wall.

From the faces on my friend's face, deep under the unease, I can tell they had heard the same rumours. Though, I am surprised that they haven't brought it up yet, but that may just be the presences of Dieter more than anything.

We rode for what seemed like hours. Very little conversation happened between our squad, we we're all to focused on staying alive and watching the green smoke rise. We adjusted course about six times before we crossed paths with a stone fortress on the edge of a small forest. It probably was abandoned during the early days of the fall of the wall. As we drew closer, there appeared to be very little damage done to it, which is incredibly surprising; considering our location and the Titans that seemed to despise anything man-made.

Then I _did_ consider it. The chances of it escaping the notice of the Titans are slim. _Erwin, that sneaky bastard, _echoed through my head as I clued in.

Over the months, I've noticed our numbers being smaller and not just because the deaths of our comrades. Every day, the mess hall seemed to be missing a portion of people. Now we know where they went.

I shook my head, feeling rather bemused by the Commander's plan. Hair fell into my eyes for a brief moment.

"Armin?"

Jean's voice pulled me from my thoughts, he looked rather concerned. Which is probably understandable, I would be too if my friend started looking amused while deep into dangerous territory.

I waved him off and his eyes narrowed, most likely trying to figure out what I knew that he didn't.

Not that it mattered.

New orders were given.

Green smoke pointed inwards flew into the air, and the squads drew closer together. Not as close as they all were standing in the streets of Trost, but almost.

The Survey Corps had regrouped minutes away from fortress.

I was too far back to see the Commander's arm signals, but the half of each the left and right flank broke off, moving towards the perimeter maybe?

"Look! The gate, it's opening!" Sasha loudly exclaimed from her seat in the cart. Our squad's attention was held by the movement of the troops, to the point where we didn't notice the gate.

We rode on, drawing closer and closer, until the fortress loomed before us, taller than 20 metres at least. It was constructed with large, gray stones that interlocked, some of the stones looked old while some appeared very knew._ Most definitely a renovation and the Survey corps are the only people brave, or stupid enough, to leave the walls, _my mind supplied me with.

The gate was metal with spikes on the bottom that dug into the ground and spikes coming out towards the outside, most likely to discourage a Titan from grabbing it. It hung high above our heads as we rode under it, until we entered a courtyard surrounded by the high walls of the fortress.

The courtyard was enormous, when we set out from Trost our numbers were in the low hundreds, and despite a small amount of casualties, our entire expedition group could fit in the yard; carts and all.

"Kids, we're in charge of unloading the cart. All gas tanks go in the basement and the bed ware goes on the third floor storage room." Dieter spoke as he dismounted the cart and adjusted his straps. "If you finish early, you can help the other soldiers dust and clean. We need to make this place liveable, as Corporal Levi has ordered."

Reiner and I nodded and dismounted.

"Arlert and Braun, take the horses to the stables. We'll be here for a day or two." The squad leader ordered.

"Yes sir." We chorused.

Dieter left, heading in the direction of a large group that was gathering around the Commander. I could only guess at to what they're discussing.

I didn't have the time because as soon as he was out of hearing range, Jean approached me.

"How long have you known?" He demanded. I assumed he was talking about the outpost.

"I guessed it out a little into our ride, but I was confirmed when I saw the stone work of this place." I motioned to the stones in the wall, but Jean just looked confused.

"The stones? What? Oh, never mind, but Armin why do you think they want an outpost?" Jean asked, more politely than last time.

"I can't pretend that I understand what the Commander is planning, Jean. It could be a safe place to keep Eren, a place to conduit research, or anything else. All I know is that it's happening and the Commander will fight to keep it." I shrugged.

Jean looked like he wanted to ask more and debate ideas, but a loud call startled us and forced us to concentrate on the tasks given.

"At dinner." I whispered to him quietly.

Then I handed the reins of my horse to Reiner, and motioned towards the horses attached to the cart. Reiner grunted in response, I used to think that was intimidating, now I know it's because he has nothing to say and he was thinking.

I unhitch the horses and follow my friend to the stables. The only thing I was thinking was that it was going to be a long day.

I had trouble trying to find the mess hall, in the end; I stumbled upon Eren, who excitedly showed me the way. The halls and many rooms of the fortress were of the same stones as the exterior. The whole place was firm, and I counted about 30 rooms on the 2nd and 3rd floor alone. I also saw two basements, side by side I would assume. One was very clearly a dungeon of sorts, with a bed for Eren, the other held important supplies like gas and spare blades. All in all, a very impressive layout, I actually began to feel a bit more at ease knowing that this place is well fortified and prepared.

Upon entering the mess hall, I saw that it was only the trainees in the corner. Quickly I grabbed my portions and sat down at a table that already occupied by Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie and Berthold.

I slid onto the bench beside Mikasa and across from Jean.

"Hello." I greeted them and Jean immediately opened his mouth.

Yet, Mikasa beat him to it.

"Armin, have you seen much of the squad leaders?" She asked.

"No, I haven't, the last I saw of them was when they all headed up to the top floor, and I'm assuming that's where they are going over some kind of plans." I answered before tucking into my meal; I was hungry from hauling gas tanks all day then cleaning a few rooms.

She sighed and nodded, before beginning to eat her own portions.

"Well, rumours are saying that this place is being cleaned up for when they break Commander Smith out of the cells in Sina," Jean said, trying to look nonchalant about it by ripping up his bread. "It would be the perfect place because no one is dumb enough to ride out here."

I shrugged, not really knowing what to think of it.

"I hope they do break him out," Connie exclaimed, "He's a pretty good commander, right?"

"Connie, but didn't his actions result in a lot of people dying?" Sasha argued.

"That's the disadvantage to being a leader Sasha, no matter what you do in this world, it'll get people who care killed," Jeans said pensively, " Unless he suddenly decided not to do anything anymore, but then isn't that what makes us the Survey Corps? We leave the walls to fight the Titans in their own territory and scout out ways to regain our wall."

We all went quiet with that and finished our meals. The strain of today's events taking affect and our minds heavy with thought.

A man came through the doors of the mess and announced that rooms were set up on the fourth floor for the trainees.

When they said rooms were set up, I couldn't believe it. We would actually get a room to share?

No. We didn't. Two rooms were set up with blankets that were put out on the floor for us and it didn't even matter. We all felt so worked to the bone. There was one room for the girl and one room for the boys.

I bid goodnight to Mikasa, whispering to her that Eren would be fine, that we will be fine and that I always had a plan. The last part was a bit of a stretch, but the tension from her limbs eased, I doubt anyone saw that she was so worried.

I lay down on my shared blanket and closed my eyes. To my surprise and dismay, I couldn't fall asleep. So I stayed there, with my eyes closed, until the room seemed full of even breathing.

This was the first time I've ever had to sleep beyond the walls. I had an awful sense that something would happen; something very bad.

_Maybe that's why we were all worked so hard_, I mused to myself_, so that we could sleep without thinking._ Or maybe they didn't want to do any manual labour and made all the trainees do it regardless. One will never know.

I got up from my blanket, which I shared with Jean, and stretched my sore muscles. I didn't have to be careful not to wake him, as he normally slept like a rock.

I walked out of the room that the boys had been put in, across from the door was a window. Moonlight caught me in the eyes, but it also light up the hall around me. I walked closer to the opening in the wall, and looked out.

The night was clear, the moon light up the area around us. Though most of what I was looking at was trees from the forest that pressed against the fortress on the one side. I could hear owls and crickets, and it calmed me from my sense of foreboding. The fortress was safe, for now.

I leaned against the frame of the window, though it held no glass, and daydreamed about the outside world.

Until I heard the thunder, saw the lightening and felt the fear.


End file.
